Just Another Day
by Orange.Fanatic
Summary: It has been a few months since Syaoran returned to Hong Kong, and started attending school again with Mei Lin. One-shot


Just another Day

It was only a few months since Syaoran had returned from Tokyo. And yet again, the youngest heir to the Li Clan was still the most popular grade schooler around, his absence not affecting his popularity at all.

"Ne, Li, how was Japan?" Shu Jin smiled prettily at Syaoran and batting her eyelashes.

"Japan? It was fine." Syaoran muttered, barely glancing at them as he walked into the classroom to take his seat.

Mei Lin followed behind him and smirked at the gaggle of girls squealed silently at his arrival and started to gather around him. There was a time she would be right at his side, chasing them off with her few harsh words and then imitate their actions to gain his attention. But, now, there was definitely no way they'll get it, she giggled to herself. If I don't stand a chance, what makes them think they can? She smiled bitterly.

"Their efforts are futile." She remarked casually from the doorway of the classroom, thumbs hooked around the straps of her backpack. Xiao Ge followed her line of sight to peer curiously at the small crowd around Syaoran.

"Ah? Are you talking about how Li is always so serious and cold?"

Mei Lin stared at Xiao Ge and burst out into peals of laughter. With one hand clutching her belly, and another wiping her eyes, she smirked proudly at Xiao Ge. "I guess there are things only I know around here." A few giggles escaped her as she stalked forward to chase the girls away from Syaoran. They had their time with him, it was time to go.

"Syaoran, cold?" She muttered to herself as she walked towards his table, she scoffed, "As if." She recalled the way he stared at Sakura, with such a gentle expression; she felt her heart ache just a little bit. His flushed face whenever Sakura got too close and even his eagerness to please her and protect her; his reactions towards Sakura was always stiff and polite and shy, never cold.

"Syaoran! Why are you still entertaining these girls?" Mei Lin glared at the girls who lingered around his table. She leaned casually against the side of his desk and looked confidently into the eyes of Shu Jin, the ring leader she presumed, who gave her a huff and matched her glare for glare.

When she didn't get an answer, Mei Lin sighed and shook her head, he was practically asking for it. Cupping her hands around her mouth, she announced loudly in Japanese, "Good morning, Kinamoto-san!"

The effect was immediate. Syaoran jumped up and pushed his chair back roughly, struggling to retain his balance before standing up ramrod straight and looking around rapidly for the aforementioned girl. Then he realised they were in Hong Kong, and Sakura was miles away, in another country, another school, in another classroom and was simply not there.

"Mei Lin!" He huffed at her, his ears red and amber eyes narrowed. He should have known better. With her increased powers, he could have sensed her presence easily. He highly doubted she was taught to conceal herself yet. He glared at Mei Lin, embarrassed at having the entire class attention on them, before sighing and sitting down again to read his book. Leave Mei Lin up to her mischief, he grumbled to himself, the sooner he finished this book for his book report the better.

Mei Lin giggled at his reaction and turned to Shu Jin, smirking triumphantly and said loudly, "This is why you will never get him." She ignored the anger in their eyes; they could never touch her, she was a member of the prestigious Li clan, and her skills with Chinese martial arts were leagues above their meagre skills. And Syaoran would never forgive them if they did. He was protective over her, just like an older brother, she sighed to herself, feeling a familiar bitterness welling up in her chest. She swallowed it down harshly (now wasn't the time for jealousy, she had to protect Sakura and Syaoran's relationship, she scolded herself), and quirked an eyebrow in the fan girls direction. "Aren't you guys going to get lost?"

As they hissed in anger and backed away in defeat, Mei Lin felt a flash of satisfaction. Sakura was better than all those harpies combined, she thought to herself; consider it a favour I'm keeping the girls away from him. She better treat me to something nice when I go back to visit, she grumbled.

Mei Lin received a grateful glance from Syaoran with a bright smile and a nod. She was apparently forgiven for her little prank. Syaoran was so forgiving; she cooed in her head, how can anyone think he was cold?

"Who is the girl who can make Li blush with just a mention of her name?" Xiao Ge whispered from the seat beside her when she sat herself back in her seat.

"Someone incredibly dense and slow-witted," Mei Lin whined with a frown, she slumped onto the wooden table, her shoulders sagging and her head lolling on the table. "I don't even know why he likes her in the first place." She grumbled. Her friend gaped at her.

Their teacher Huang entered the class and everyone stood up to greet her.

"She is also brave and kind, and cares a little too much about others." She whispered as they sat down.

She knew exactly why Syaoran liked Sakura, but it didn't mean she couldn't dislike it. And the smile Xiao Ge shot her indicated that she had heard what she whispered and understood.

Syaoran didn't only like Sakura; he was head over heels in love with her.

Mei Lin could only wonder when he would tell Sakura that, and how long Sakura would realise that she herself felt that way towards Syaoran.

They'll probably need a few more years, she sighed, disappointed.

Well, they wouldn't be Syaoran and Sakura if they weren't so dense and clueless. And she could always team up with Tomoyo to plot. Mei Lin grinned.

She hummed happily; she couldn't wait to go back during winter break.

* * *

><p>A.N. It's short. Xiao Ge and Shu Jin are just random characters I inserted as classmates for Syaoran and Mei Lin.<p>

Mei Lin is also abit out of character here, but I feel that when Syaoran isn't around, she is usually less reckless and more calm. She is pretty smart and very observant too (More so than Sakura). I know I didn't make her refer to Sakura and Tomoyo by their surnames Kinamoto and Daidouji, because I feel it is pretty weird for her to constantly refer to them as such, after they have become such close friends. Both of them already call Mei Lin, "Mei Lin" for heaven sake.


End file.
